Reflections
by cali1
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran get into a huge fight. A little swearing and fighting...
1. Prologue

~*~Prologue~*~  
  
"Key that hides the forces of darkness,show your true shape to me!I, Sakura Kinomoto command you under contract,release!!"Sakura yelled out. Then, grabbing the spinning staff, she continued. "windy!" I command you, be a binding force to the evil that terrorize us!" She slammed the beak of the pink staff onto the face of the Windy card. A ferocious gust was unchained upon the evil that have come to stir the town of TOmoeda. With a snarl of a creature that was not of this world, the beast leapt towards Sakura."No!"she cried out.  
  
Sakura racked her brain for a plan. There was no time! Holding up her staff to block herself from the appraoching monster, Sakura braced herself. And waited for the blow.  
  
It never came.  
  
Clang!! There was a sound of vibrating metal as a sword came into the scene. Sakura snapped her eyes open, and felt a rush of gratitude for her savior. Syaoran was gritting his teeth and gripping his sword that had stuck the creature's hugh jaw. "Syaoran-kun! Thank tou so much!"Sakura said sincerly."No time for that! Here, I'll weaken him, and you finish him off!"the boy called back, trying to fend off the hugh animal. Sakura was torn between following Syaoran's plan, and trying her own strategy. *No time to think! Just act!* she thought. She answered to Syaoran;"Matte!I have a plan!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kero-chan had told her that the monster's weak sopt was right on the right hind-leg, but there was no way to get around it by running. "Nani?!Yamate! THis is too dangerous to be trying out attack plans!Damn!!"Syaoran yelled back at her, trying to talk above the din of the shreiking howl of the naimal.  
  
"trust me! I can do this!" Sakura replied, sounding more confident then she felt. Ignoring cries of protest from Syaoran. She yelled out the command for Windy once more.*careful no Sakra...there's that cliff onii-chan fell off of one time...and you might not be as lucky as him....* she coached herseld.  
  
carefully controlling hte wind beneath her, she floaated up into the air with it, being carried by the powerful current of air. She kept balancing on the wind element as she hovered over the cliff. The agitated creature had not noticed, for Syaoran was doing all he could to distract the monster from Sakura. Angry-looking scars were running down his arms. Praying everything would go right. She told the wind to hang on just a bit longer, and she called the Sword, along with the magic charm that gave it some extra power to finsih off an oopponent.  
  
"Powers of darkness hiddden within this stadd, I ask you to gather inside the strenght of the Clow Card!Swordy!Become a reprimanding chain and bind this evil!!!"The staff,with a swirl of smoke,turned into a thin and gracefully fashioned sword. Holding and aiming a blow carefully wiht the skill of a swordsmaster, Sakura lunged in for the finalhit,all the while holding her breath. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With an ear-slitting cry of rage, the beast melted away into oblibion, the hideous form slowly warping,until there was nothing in the spot where it had stood a minute ago.  
  
In the joy of accmplishing her mission,Sakura didn't remmeber the danger she still was in. Windy was a strong elemental card. But it's effectiveness depends on the owner of the Cards....Sakura.  
  
With visible struggling to keep sakura afloat, Windy trembled and shook. Then,with a whoosh,it turned back into a card,at the same time Sakura blacked out from loss of energy. Syaoran saw this and let out a yell,"NOoooo!Sakura!!"as she dropped down from mid-air. Syaoran choked and ran as fast as he could to the edge,but he knew it would be too late to catch her. Panic rose from his chest,bitter bile rising with it. swallowing hard,held up his sword and prepared to chant a spell to save Sakura.Muttering the strongest spell that came to mind.He focused the best he could through his jmbled head,sweat from concentration already trickling down his face.*Not when I've just realized my feelings for oyu Sakura.I'm not going to lose you.Not now, not ever.* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Falling...falling...Sakura walked around in her dream. "Where am I? Syaoran- kun? Are you here? Where are you?" she called. She remembered...the battle...and Windy had gave out on her from her lack of power...  
  
In the darkness, she saw a circle of light, inside of the beam, she saw a part of a Chinese-looking robe. "Syaoran? Is that you?" she asked. The figure stepped fully into the brightness and Sakura blinked. "Who are you?" She asked. The man was quite handsome and wore glasses, like her father. He had jet-black that was tied in a long ponytail. He was also wearing robes that Sakura now realized looked nothing like Syaoran's, except that it was of the Chinese tradition.  
  
The tall figure spoke finally, but directly into her head. *Hello little card captor, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Clow Reed* he said with a gentle smile. Sakura knew she trusted this person, somehow, she just _knew_. "What am I doing here?" Sakura asked. "And...oh Kami! If you're Clow Reed... that means you're the one that made the Clow Cards and Kero- chan!" The man in front of her chuckled softly when she said "Kero-chan" * Hal, sou desu ka Sakura. There's no time for explanations, but you must know this, it isn't the time for you to leave the world yet. In fact, far from it, you have lots to accomplish, so you must not depart.*  
  
Sakura was confused. "Hoe? Leave? Where? I was just fighting with that monster, and I won! ...um... didn't I?" Clow didn't answer, he only smiled at her again and replied *1 will give you some of my energy. Now, it's time for you to leave. Farewell Sakura, and good luck with the final judgment.* then, as if an after-thought, he continued *Not that you'll need it...* Sakura wanted to ask him a million more questions, but she was plunged back into where she belonged.  
  
*Those rocks do _not_ look pleasant to crash into!* she screamed inside her head. Calling out "Fly!" She adjusted her grip on the staff as the pink wand sprouted two huge wings. She sat firmly on it, then raised her body upwards with all her strength. Gasping with the rush of air against her, Sakura fought to stay upright and to ride the wind so she won't crash into the side of the cliff. She cried out with the effort it took to increase power to ascend. The ground was still rushing up at her, but more slowly now. With one last burst of energy, Sakura steered the staff she was riding towards the edge of the cliff above her.  
  
When she got there after what seemed like eons, a kneeling and chanting Syaoran half-mad with worry was there to meet her. "Sakura!" He cried looking up from his incantation and getting up. Sakura thought to herself, *Syaoran..kun called me by my name...* then, with the wind knocked out of her, she fainted into Syaoran's arms, the staff turning back to a key around her neck. Her last thought was; ~Oh no...Syaoran will _definitely_ be mad for not following _his_ plan...*  
  
~*~End of Prologue~*~ 


	2. Part 1

Why don't I like the girl I see? The one who's standing right in front of me.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura stared at herself in front of her vanity table. Her tousled hazel locks, her glazed green eyes. A sigh escaped her lips, while a tear traced a path from her long lashes to her pale chin. More followed as the girl recalled the events from the recent night.  
  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
  
I should have listened to that voice inside of me.  
  
She remembered a furious Sakura yelling at Syaoran, "Don't you shout at me Syaorankun! It wasn't the best idea, but at the time, it was all I could do!" An equally fuming Syaoran yelling back at her, "Kuso! You bet it wasn't the best idea! Do you realize what kind of danger you were in?!" Syaoran roared. Sakura flinched *1 knew he was gonna be mad, but not this_ mad! I know he's only worried, demo, why can't he just say so?* Sakura angrily thought.  
  
Ignoring her conscience pleading her not to, she retorted back "Why should you be concerned Syaoran-kun? All you care about the Clow Cards, not me! It would _benefit_ you if I was dead!" She knew how bitter those words were, but didn't care at the moment. Syaoran's fierce eyes softened "lie! That's not true! I do not only think about getting the Clow cards!... What...what happens to you is important too!" he said, though speaking the last part in an undertone.  
  
Sakura didn't hear the last part and went on being angry. "I seriously doubt that _Li-san_! Why can't you just let me figure my own way out of the troubles I put myself into?" She went on, now not even caring that she was getting off the subject. "Another thing, you need to get your mind off these missions of yours! Why don't you _ever_ loosen up?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes snapped instantly back to their usual stony state as he heard "Li-san" and his defense mechanism kicked in. "AS a member of the Li clan, it is my responsibility, and I take it with the seriousness it requires."  
  
Sakura was fatigued, and the fact that she had almost died tonight had made her a bit frenzied. Also, the feeling of disgust at herself for not being able to be as responsible as Li didn't help make her mood better either. "Gods! Can't you be a bit less uptight for once? You, Li Syaoran, have no_ emotions, or feelings whatsoever. You'll be lonely for the rest of your life! I hate you Li Syaoran!!" Sakura shrieked, finally snapping after hearing Syaoran's grim speech. The usually unshakable Syaoran staggered visibly upon hearing Sakura's short speech. He involuntarily stepped back as if he had received a physical blow.  
  
Sakura immediately regretted her harsh words when Syaoran miserably replied "I'm sorry Kinomoto-san..." With these last words said, Syaoran turned and walked off into the night, with a tearful Sakura staring after him.  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind.  
  
To say the kind of things I said last night  
  
For a long while, Sakura had gazed into the distance at Syaoran, until her knees buckled from under her and she sank down onto the cold ground. Tears still not stopping their steady flow. *This is not what I wanted to happen! Now I've hurt him. How could I have said such cruel words?! Sakura, you are a baka.*  
  
Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall.  
  
You don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all.  
  
She forced her tear-filled eyes shut, but this didn't help to rid her mind of the agonizing scenes playing over and over in her head.  
  
After little while, Sakura remembered she was not alone. An anxious Kero- chan fluttering overhead, concerned for her, timidly inquired: "Oi! Sakura- chan, daijoubu desu ka Douko shita?" Sakura smiled weakly at the frowning creature, and sorrowfully replied, "Daijoubu, Kero-chan. Although, I'd appreciate some time to myself if you don't mind." The yellow creature guardian-beast objected, of course. "Masaka! you are sad, and you'll be lonely"' Though grateful for his concern, the girl shook her head. "I don't want to upset you too, and I won't be very good company for a while." Kero- chan was still indignant "Shikashi, I can't leave you alone and crying! lie! I refuse to!" Sakura buried her face into the palms of her hands. "Kero-chan I love you dearly, but I ask you to leave me be for a while. Oneigai." Kero-chan's wings and head drooped, he knew when he was beat.  
  
"Ano. . .sa..." he said dejectedly. His friend petted his little head and said "Gomen nasai. Demo, I really need to think for a while. Thank you for being concerned though..." Kero-chan fluttered to the window and gazed back sadly at the unhappy form seated on the stool opposite the mirror. "Demo, you'll be alright soon, won't you?" Sakura attempted a smile for her guardian creature. "Hai." she answered. "Honto ni?'1 Kero-chan asked again, still doubtful. "Hai, sou desu. Domo arigatou for your concern again." Sakura said gently but firmly. "Okay..." with a last glance back, Kero-chan flew out the window, and headed towards Tomoyo's house.  
  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me. And bring my baby back, bring my baby back, To me.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he peeled off his sweat-soaked and tattered robe. Noting the blood speckling the rips, he distastefully tossed them away. The sewed on bells rang annoyingly as they clattered to the floor. Once rid of the top layer of heavy clothes, he threw himself on his couch wearing the white Chinese-style silk shirt and pants. Throwing his sheathed sword aside, he leaned his head on the backing of the seat. 'KTell me this isn't happening...'K he groaned to himself. "First, Sakura almost dies, then she passes out, then we get into the biggest argument ever..." He let loose another sigh. "I've never seen her so angry... and I've never heard her say such things...no matter how mean I acted around her... and...she said she hates me..." he thought worriedly. Then clenching his fist he muttered "Of course, I deserve it so much.. .after all the horrible stuff I did to her..." There's so many times that a person can stand such harsh treatment...He knew Sakura never really _hated_ someone, but still...it hurt to hear her say those things to him. Syaoran swore and threw his head back, a splitting headache on it's way.*Be a bit more honest with yourselfr~.#* a voice taunted inside his head. "Great, now I'm having conversations with myself... And how was _your_ day?" he asked sarcastically to no one in particular. Then, realizing what he had done, he groaned and added quickly; "Never mind, Don't answer that!" Syaoran then padded towards the bathroom, reciting the words "Gotta get a life, gotta get a life," repeatedly.  
  
20 minutes later, the bathroom doors flew open, emitting a huge amount of steam. Syaoran staggered out.  
  
*gasp* *cough* "Must...get air...can't...breath..." He croaked, his skin as red as it was when he saw Sakura. Still choking and coughing, the human- tomato made his way to the kitchen. Throwing the doors of his fridge open, Syaoran located a bottle of Evian and chugged it down. *Whew...I must have used the entire apartment's supply of hot water...* He thought guiltily of the people who were going to have a freezing shower the next morning. Plopping down heavily on the couch, he sipped more of the cold water. He closed his eyes and he ran the chilly bottle across his hot brow. Feeling the wonderful sensation of icy drops running down his face, he smiled. This is what Sakura was like for him...a refreshing bottle of cool water, after a Burning shower. Soothing...comforting...and just plain wonderful. And he had almost lost her tonight...*No.* he corrected himself. *1 ....have_ lost her...* Remembering the glacial look she had shot at him when he told her off, Syaoran's heart froze over. "And I miss you already..." he said out loud to his empty apartment. "I miss you already..."  
  
"Oh...if only I can find some way to make it up to you..." Sakura sighed. Still, she knew _no_ words can make up for those insensitive words she said to him last night, _nothing_ can. How did I let my temper just explode on him when it wasn't even his fault? Sakura just couldn't figure out what made all her self-control just disintegrate in front of him. Maybe it was her frustration with herself, failing as a good Card Captor last night. Or frustration towards Li, how he just didn't know her feelings for him, and how  
  
Waitaminute. . . FEELINGS?.. .what _feelings_? For.. .Syaoran?? She asked herself. And with a jerk, what she had known deep in her heart for ages came out into the open. _Kinomoto Sakura had fallen in love with Li Syaoran.....  
  
She knew it now. Why she blushed hotly whenever she thought of him, why her heart pounded when she saw him, and why she hurt the worst when he glared at her. She'd been blind all this time...  
  
But... after all that has happened, it doesn't really matter anymore does it?  
  
She'll never be able to speak to him again.. .ever.  
  
Setting the water bottle aside, Syaoran straightened up. Walking back into the now cooling bathroom, he faced his reflection disgracefully. *Does it _really_ have to be like this?* he asked herself. *Hai, it does, because you are weak, and because you are a coward, running away from your own emotions.* _that_ voice answered. *Qh shut up...'K Syaoran grumbled.  
  
*Who's gonna make me?* the voice returned. "And...we are back to the subject of why Syaoran-does-not-have-a-life" Syaoran commented dryly.  
  
"I am a coward..." Sakura murmured, looking down, unable to look at herself. Her eyes accused and pitied herself. "I wasn't even able to stop him..."  
  
Why did I let you walk away?  
  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry.  
  
I let my pride get in the way  
  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame.  
  
All through the night, Syaoran argued with himself what to do. Apologize? Confess? Beg?! He buried his face into his hands. "Arghh!...I really messed up this time...I am such an idiot...can't even tell a girl that I like her..." He glanced over to his dresser. A stem of Sakura leaves in full bloom decorated it. Beside it was a stained handkerchief. Picking up the piece of cloth, he studied it carefully. *During that battle with "Shadowy"...the day before Valentines Day...*  
  
He remembered a gorgeous Sakura clad in a dress with hearts sewn all over the place. A charmingly kawaii voice worriedly calling "Oh! Li-kun, you're hurt! Here..." and he had been just rooted to the spot, staring dumbly as Sakura carefully tied on her own handkerchief. Syaoran saw how hard she was trying not to put too much pressure on the knotting, not to hurt him. He had felt her gloves brushing against his robe sleeve. The indirect contact had been enough to send delicious shivers up his spine.  
  
*No one cared half as deeply for me as she did...she's an angel...whom Kami- sama sent from above for the mortals on earth...* He glanced down at the laced kerchief again. The blood stain from the wound on his arm hadn't washed out. No matter how many times he had tried.  
  
Syaoran lifted the cloth to his nose and inhaled deeply. *I could still smell _her_ on it...her wonderful fragrance that makes the world go away...* Pressing the handkerchief close to his chest, against his beating heart, he wished with all his might. "Don't hate me so much...Angel...it'll hurt much too much if you do..." a tear rolled down face, mingling with the droplets from his damp hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Why do I care so much about Syaoran? Why can't I just forget about him?* Sakura already knew the answer to that.  
  
Li Syaoran was the only thing that she didn't make sense in her life. He had been the only person she had ever met that didn't want to be friends with her, no matter how hard she tried to be pleasant with him, and this hurt her. Sakura had never met anyone with such a bitter and angry expression, but there hadn't been anyone else with as warm, tender eyes and smile like Syaoran's. This puzzled Sakura. *Why won't he open up?* she had asked herself so many times. She never resented him for being so frosty, but she did wish that he'd be a bit more honest in expressing his emotions. He never smiled when he was happy, never looked distressed when he was sad or confused, he blocked it all with his hard mask, hiding behind his scowl always.  
  
After seeing him this way for some time now, Sakura found herself wanting him to be cheerful, and for him to smile more often. Secretly, she wished she could have the ability to make his face light up, this boy who was constantly lonely, but refused to show it. If only she could help rid of his loneliness.., she wanted to be the one to take his loneliness away, the one to comfort his fears and sorrows. Sakura sadly smiled at the irony of it all, the boy who detested her the most is the one she loves.  
  
"I... didn't... want this.. .I'm so sorry Syaoran. ..and I'm sorry... that I have to be in love with you... like this... Demo, I can't help myself... Aishiteru Syaoran. . .Aishiteru." She whispered, words that came too late, and the swaying trees and the bleak wind outside her window were the only ones to hear her confession and see her tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aishiteru Sakura...I pray for the day when I'll have enough courage to say it in front of you..." Useless words, Syaoran knew. *I'll never be able to say it to her...not when there's that chance of being...rejected.* He knew if he was turned down by his angel, he wouldn't be able to live through the pain.  
  
~*  
  
Another sob ripped at her throat and Sakura surrendered to her tears again.  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind.  
  
While in the next room, a worried onii-chan was longing to go into his little kajiuu's room to comfort her and dry her tears. He listened to her muffled crying and wished he could rush over and hold her little body to his while consoling her and reassuring her that everything will be alright. But somehow, Touya knew he was right in thinking that this was a situation where his little Sakura blossom had to battle over herself.  
  
Funny, Touya usually _enjoyed_ being right.  
  
A thoroughly infuriated Touya gritted his teeth and cursed the one who was causing his imouto this much pain. HE, Sakura's onii-chan was the _only_ one that could bother HIS kajiuu, him and him only'! If he _ever_ got his hands on whoever that jerk was... especially if it was _that gaki Li...  
  
Now in the cold light of the day, I realize.  
  
Unfortunately, the world doesn't come to a halt for the sorrow of a solitary girl, so the night slowly faded away. Soon, Sakura was blearily awakening to the faint rays of the early morning light, indicating the beginning of yet another day. Rubbing her sore eyes to clear exhaustion from her head, Sakura sat up groggily. Stumbling off her bed and out the door, she made her way to the bathroom. On the way, she glanced up at the hallway clock. 5:37.  
  
Vision blurred by sleep, Syaoran stretched and immediately cried out "Ahhh!". His entire body ached agonizingly, reminding him of his tossing and turning on the couch last night. He had finally fallen asleep at 4:30am. "I hate not getting enough sleep." Syaoran growled deep in his throat towards the annoying rays of light. They were peeking in through the blinds and stinging his eyes. Pushing himself up, with a series of horrible spasms of pain, Syaoran reached the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. When he dried himself on the lime-colored towel, he seized his abandoned sword and walked toward the veranda for his morning training.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Kami..sama, I actually woke up the earliest in our family, on a Saturday too.* Sakura thought to herself. *fl must be Saturday, since yesterday we had an extra-long cheerleading practice.. .that's why I had to rush so quickly to the forest to battle that evil youma there... and.. .and. . .~ Sakura cut off her train of thoughts _right_ there. She had to fix up her mistake today, she had decided before fatling asleep at 3:15 AM this morning. She .had_ to, or every single day she'll blame herself for the rest of her life.. .and it wasn't worth it, all this just for words that came out from her anger. *I hope everything will go okay.. .~ Sakura prayed.  
  
Her knees gave out from under her, and she had to lean against the wall. Sinking down to the plush pink hallway carpeting, she rested her forehead on her knees, now pulled up to her chest. Sakura slid her eyes shut. Suddenly she felt warm arms encircling her cold body. Startled, she looked up, and saw Touya kneeling next to her, his arms around her in a big bear hug. Sakura leaned into the embrace, smiling. The two siblings just sat like that for a while, until Touya stood up and said softly "Are you gonna be all right kajiuu?" His sister tried to grin at him, and said through blurry eyes, "Hai' and don't call me kajiuu!" Touya grinned back * Now, _that's_ my little imouto!* He replied "Sure thing, kajiuu." He ruffled her hair and turned to go back into his room. "Matte! Oniichan!" Sakura called. "Yeah?" Touya asked not turning around. "Arigatou, for the hug." Sakura quietly said. Touya chuckled a little and said "No problem, you're my little sister." Turning slightly to the side and smiling at her. *That kajiuu, she made me all misty with those darned eyes of hers!* still hiding his eyes, Touya closed his door behind him with a click. ~See, he could be so kind, when he wants to be, too bad he doesn't want to be very often... * Sakura thought with a chuckle of her own  
  
Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall.  
  
You don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all.  
  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me.  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back,  
  
To me.  
  
Now go in for a strike...  
  
*Her warm smile*  
  
jab in towards the left.  
  
*A tinkling laugh that could cheer up any day*  
  
After a swipe, the correct time to attack.  
  
*Syaoranl You just called me 'Sakura'! I'm so glad...I feel like we're better friends now!*  
  
Now go for the weak point and...  
  
*Arigatou for helping me again Syaoran!*  
  
Slam! That would have wounded the arm, to disarm your opponent.  
  
*Wow! Syaoran-kun, you are amazing! You can cook, clean, and do the laundry all by yourself?! *  
  
Beads of sweat ran freely down Syaoran's body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hya!" Syaoran grunted with effort as he swung his sword dutifully. Swish!  
  
*A voice calling him..."Syaoran! Syaoran~kun!"*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some ran into his eyes, burning hot, obscuring his vision.  
  
*"How are you so good at math Syaoran-kun? I can't understand anything!!"*  
  
His grip on the handle slacked. Clang! The blade had fallen. Syaoran followed suit. Perspiration rained down on the veranda's platform as Syaoran shook his head. *1 can't concentrate... I keep thinking about _her_..."  
  
about 30 minutes, there was a different girl walking out the bedroom of Kinomoto Sakura. Not the gloomy and dismal creature that had occupied it a few hours ago, but a bright, and smiling girl, clad in a pastel pink blouse and a blue skirt. Sakura flounced down the stairs, with determination to set things right today. She practically ran to the downstairs phone, and dialed the numbers she had memorized by heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ring_ bring_bring_"  
  
syaoran looked up from the veranda. Sure enough, the ringing came. "_Bring_bring_bring_" The phone was ringing. Trotting into his living room, Syaoran looked at the kitchen clock. 6:18?' Who would be calling this early in the morning?! And on a Saturday too! Syaoran furrowed his brows and picked up the receiver.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
three more rings had went by before Sakura realized something and whipped her head around to see the time. 6:18. Mentally kicking herself for her mistake, she frantically hoped that Syaoran is an early riser.  
  
...Bring_bring_bring_. . .click... Moshi Moshi, Li Syaoran speaking."  
  
Sakura dropped the phone.  
  
"_crash_ Eeep! I mean. Ohayo. . .Sya. . .Li-san.. .uh. . .it's me... Sakura..." she stammered. She was rewarded with silence, until...  
  
Syaoran picked up his jaw from the living room carpet and took a deep breath before answering "....Hai...?" voice cautious.  
  
She hesitated. "Um. . .would you.. .1 mean, that is.. .will you come to the park today? Under the big tree? We... urn.. .need to talk..."  
  
Once again, silence, until...  
  
"The Sakura tree you mean?" Syaoran asked, still somewhat shocked.  
  
". ..Hai, sou desu." Sakura answered, voice faltering. *Of all the trees in that park, why did I pick the _Sakura_ tree?!* she groaned Inwardly to herself. *Why did I have to be named after a ftower?*  
  
Syaoran almost jumped with excitement. *She wanted to talk to him!!!!* he danced around the phone until he realized Sakura was still on the line. Okay, deep breath, don't give away that you're going frantic.  
  
"...Alright, I'll see you there when?"  
  
Oops, Sakura hadn't thought of this. "Eeto. . .is 7:00 am all right with you? Or is it too early?"  
  
"lie, I'm awake anyway, I'll see you then." Syaoran said. *I'd meet you right this second if you wanted me tol* he thought in his mind.  
  
"Uh huh, okay, I'll see you then." Sakura echoed.  
  
...Silence on the line...  
  
• •More silence...  
  
"... Ja matte then." Syaoran said, sounding extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Hoe'...um...oh right, Ja ne!" Sakura said snapping into reality, talking just a tad bit too loud.  
  
". ..click..."  
  
Syaoran fell back on the rug, arms and legs splayed out. All the pain in his body was long forgotten. "She wants to talk to me...and she didn't even sound mad on the phone..." he grinned idiotically and propped his head on his hands. *I'll get a chance to apologize to her!* He got up abruptly. He can't just lie down here, he needed to get ready! Speedily running a comb through his messy hair, then dressing in a green turtle-neck and brown slacks, he rushed out the door. A grin was still plastered on his face. He had anther chance.  
  
Life is good again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura laid down her receiver back on the cradle and breathed a sigh of relief, it's over, she did it! Now, she just needed to get out there and apologize! Simple right?  
  
NOT!  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeee~!" Sakura wailed. For the past 15 minutes, she had been pacing her room fretfully. *What do I say to him? What do I say to him? What do I say to him?* No brilliant monologues popped up in her head, and she had a feeling none were going to in the time between now and 7:00am. Wringing her hands, she collapsed on her bed again and closed her eyes. *1 want to say sorry to him, but I can't think of the right way to say it to him!* Pushing herself up, she added in her mind what she had thought the night before; *No words could make up for the insensitive word I said last night. _Nothing_ can and nothing will..  
  
She glanced at her mirror. A vision of the chestnut-brown haired boy materialized and vanished on the surface of the glass. Sakura blinked in surprise. She remembered how warm his presence was, his aura, despite his cold expression. For a moment, her reflection had looked joyful, when it was with the apparition of Syaoran. . . How she wished the real Syaoran was here beside her...  
  
If only wishes could be dreams,  
  
and all my dreams could come true.  
  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you.  
  
Pulling on her jacket. Sakura opened her door, and cautiously made her way down the stairs. No matter how nice onii-chan was being today, she knew he wouldn't like the fact that she was going to meet the "brat".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hunching his shoulders from the cold, Syaoran walked quickly to the park. It was 5 blocks away...but it was more than worth it to see Sakura again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once downstairs, she grabbed a sharpie, and scribbled next to the label "Sakura" on the message board : Gone to the park to meet a friend, be back soon otou-san. onii-chan! Capping the marker with a snap, she walked to the front door and slipped her shoes on. She was early, no need for her roller- blades today. 


	3. The End: Part 2

Stepping through the bushes and shrubs, Sakura made her way to the base of the giant Sakura tree. Sighing, she plopped down and leaned against the sturdy trunk. Glancing at her watch, she realized how early she was here. *20 whole minutes until Syaoran gets here...* Glancing around at the park, she remembered again, the recent night. "Will he forgive me?" she wondered out loud. "Syaoran's always been cold, but he never _hated me before...I think..."  
  
A squirrel looked up from his busy job of hunting down acorns and glanced at her. Sakura burst out laughing at the kawali way his head cocked and how his beady eyes shone in the morning light. "Ohayo squirrel!" Sakura called out in her genki way. The little creature only chattered at her. "What do you say? Think Syaoran-kun can forgive me?" Sakura asked wistfully.  
  
She dug into her pockets and found some crackers, crumbling them a bit, she held them out. Cautiously sniffing, the gray squirrel approached her outstretched hand. "Go on, I won't bite!" Sakura coaxed, giggling. Finally, after a lot of wheedling and persuading, the gray fur-ball grasped a piece of a cracker and nibbled a it hungrily.  
  
So Sakura sat still, with her palm still out. And all while the squirrel, (whom she nicknamed Coco already) munched away happily. She talked about how worried she'd been all night yesterday, and how she wished that Syaoran would forgive her. "I've said the meanest things yesterday, Coco-san. You have no idea... if Syaoran-kun was here right now, I'd tell him how sorry I was, and how I didn't mean it, and Sakura smiled "And I'd tell him that what I said about him being alone forever wasn't true, because I'll be with him, and be his friend if no one else will..."Her eyes grew sad. "Shikashi... even if I was the last person on earth, he wouldn't want to be my friend..not after all the nasty things I said to him... he disliked me enough before, but now..." Tears descended upon her pink cheeks. "Now, I'll never get to tell him how much I like him..." she said, as a stray tear fell onto the grass beside Coco.  
  
The squirrel stopped eating, and he chattered up at her, as if saying "Nande sou omoun da?" and scolding her not to cry. He crept his way to her lap and cocked his little head at her, with a meaningful look in his eyes. Sakura smiled through her tears. "Domo Arigatou Coco-san, it was nice to be able to talk to someone." Coco grinned up at her as best a squirrel could manage and with a last farewell chatter, bounded his way out of sight.  
  
Feeling somewhat silly for pouring her heart out to a forest creature, Sakura dusted her skirt and hands of crumbs.  
  
If you could show me, that someone that I used to be.  
  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me.  
  
Soon the lack of sleep from last night caught up with Sakura, and she leaned a bit more comfortably against he trunk *)ust for 5 minutes...plenty of time till Syaoran-kun comes...* she drowsily thought as she drifted into sleep.  
  
A few minutes later, when the girl's breathing came deeper and more slowly, a Sakura leaf fluttered down from the branches above and settled on the slumbering figure's blouse. Soon, even more fluttered down all around her.  
  
Syaoran stepped out from the shadows of the leaves in the high branches.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A surprised look was on his face, Syaoran glimpsed down at Sakura. Flipping out of the branches, Syaoran landed as softly as a cat would. Murmuring incredulously, he approached Sakura silently, as to not wake her.  
  
"I never knew she felt like that..." he crouched next to Sakura and stared at her peaceful face. "It would've saved both of us a lot of grief if you just came out and said it Angel..." after a moments thought he added "Well, I'm not one to talk, I haven't been so honest myself..." He blushed hotly, and stepped back suddenly as Sakura stirred in her sleep. Then flushed a darker red when she whispered "Syaoran-kun..." in her sleep. The blush faded as he saw the tear-stained cheeks and the rawness of the area around her eyes. Giving her one of his rare, gentle looks, he brushed away the Sakura leaves that landed on her shirt. His rough and calloused fingers from years of hard training caught slightly on the smooth material and embroidery of Sakura's blouse.  
  
His heart pounded against his rib-cage. "I-low can anyone as gentle and loving as you like someone as hard and coarse like me?" he whispered to her. The back of his hand caressed the side of Sakura's face, and it lingered there as if it didn't want to go away. "Kirel..." he breathed, as he watched Sakura sleep. "Ore...ore wa omae ga...suki desu...Sakura..."Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall.  
  
You don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all~  
  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me.  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Warm, consoling..._something_ against my face...mmm...Nani?~ Sakura wondered In surprise. She felt herself wake up. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she saw who was next to her. With a gasp she jumped up blushing furiously. "Oh! Oh! Um...Sya...Li-san! Gomen nasal, I fell asleep. I was really tired, demo...that's not what matters at the moment. I.. .eeto...I came to apologize for well...ah...yesterday night, and..." She trailed off lamely. She sneaked a glance at Syaoran, still blushing, and she saw from the look of his face, that he had as little sleep as she had last night. "Oh...Kami-sama!...look at your face...you look so tlred...Is it...is it because of...what I...said?" Sakura asked, forgetting about her apology. Syaoran muttered "No!..." immediately, but even he knew that he was caught lying.  
  
Tears formed in Sakura's emerald eyes, making them glisten. Her startled eyes grew even bigger and sadder. "lie...!" She whimpered "All because of me! I should have known you'd take it to heart...who wouldn't?. ..I'm a cold blooded monster..." She clenched her fist and looked down. "And I had the nerve to call you here, actually thinking and hoping you'd forgive me...and..." She wrenched her eyes shut, her face still facing the ground. Her shoulders shook as tears squeezed out from her shut lids. Syaoran was wordless as he watched his Angel with a painful heart. *She...she looks so miserable...* Her smalt hands were clamped shut and her shut faced the grounds with silent sobs shaking her thin shoulders...* Syaoran had a horrible memory fly back to him as he watched Sakura.  
  
"Xio-lang! How many times must I reprimand you?! Be fierce with your movements! Don't show your weaknesses to others, or you will surely die!" A booming voice echoed in his head. A six-year old Syaoran was on his knees in the dirt, digging his short nails into his burning hands. Grubby face adverted to the ground, he shut his eyes against the pain in his side. With a throbbing head he knew he was a mess, ripped shirt, ragged robes. "What are you doing?!" The voice was back. "As a member of the Li clan, you must stay firm, not a moment of feebleness will be tolerated!!" it bellowed. "Pick up your sword boy! You must NEVER drop your sword during a battle. A second of idleness can, and _will_ get you killed."  
  
Syaoran reached over to his sword, discarded on the ground next to him. Anything to stop that unbearable volce...Leaning on the point of his sword digging in to the ground, Syaoran pushed himself up. Groaning from the effort, he stood in an upright position, more or less. The invisible opponent was back and ready to rumble.  
  
"Hyahhh!" the cry came, and Syaoran's adversary thrust a blade towards his way. Feinting to the right, the young boy felt cold metal slide by his left ear. He attempted to get into the rhythm of the battle. Thrust, parry, parry, block, thrust, block, thrust. Then as he followed the pattern, he thrust at an random moment. "Unnhh!" Syaoran grunted with the effort. He tried to drive his sword into the enemy, putting the last of his energy Into the attack.  
  
It missed.  
  
"Ahhh!" Syaoran cried out in pain, as he was pushed back hard onto the ground by the handle of a rapier. The combat was over, Syaoran had lost. The voice was enraged "If this had been a real fight, instead of a sparring session, you surely would have died!" it said, not bothering to hide the disgust it felt towards Syaoran. A hand came out of nowhere, and a stinging blow was bestowed upon Syaoran's cheek. He felt his head being whipped to the side. Bringing a shaking hand to his burning cheek, Syaoran bit his lips. "I expected better from you..." His trainer sneered.  
  
*1 have failed...and failed everyone in the Li-clan...Sumimasen mlnna~san...* he grew light-headed, his throbbing pain subsiding, as he was plunged into blissful unconsciousness~  
  
He felt like he was going to be sick. With a churning stomach, he returned to reality. Then , he saw, what was going on _now_, not 4 years ago in Hong Kong. Sakura was still helplessly weeping.  
  
*She didn't even go through what I had, and she's already breaking. ..she is as delicate as the flower she was named for. ..With a mere argument, she goes through as much pain as I had after years of torturous training* Then a thought struck him like a rock. *With this much hurting, because of me, and because the things she will have to endure as Card Captor, she will harden for sure!...like I did...*  
  
Then, with a jolt, Syaoran remembered Sakura's handkerchief on his dresser. Visions of the blood stained cloth danced in front of him. Sakura was the white, untainted fabric. He, Syaoran was the blood, staining its purity. The ugly blotch on the once spotless handkerchief.  
  
She won't change from the wonderful Sakura she is now, not if I can help it. Syaoran though fiercely I'll protect her, protect her from having to go through what I did. I won't let it happen! I don't want her innocence to be blemished by me... I just can't let it happen.  
  
Cursing whatever the higher forces were that made Sakura the Card Captor, he vowed right then and there, to be more faithful to his job of keeping her from harm. *She can't become cold like me...she's too important...too sweet to be anything else but Sakura. There are people who wake up in the morning for her warm presence, to be cheered by her smile...there are people who can't live without her...Her family, Tomoyo-san, and...me.* Coming out from his thoughts, he looked at the beautiful, but dejected girl. And for once in his life. Li Syaoran acted straight out from impulse. With long strides towards the girt he loved, he lessened the space between them, and caught Sakura in a warm embrace. He held on, clung on to her, as if his life depended on her, as if he was protecting her from the evils of the world. He wanted to be the one to rescue her from her misery.  
  
Sakura's shocked expression melted into a smile. Syaoran had saved her once more...when she was Indulging herself In the depths of misery, he had come and set her free... *I'm so glad you did...* Sakura thought. She felt his strong arms around her cold body, warming her, his firm body against hers, supporting her his steady heartbeat matching her own, keeping her alive. She heard, faintly his voice chanting ~angel" like a prayer. Then from out of the pink mist that surrounded them, his voice came again..?'I forgive you Angel, a million times, demo... only If you'll allow me something..." he whispered while holding her at arms-length Sakura glanced up at his fierce, yet tender brown eyes.  
  
"What is it?" she asked softly. "That you'll always allow me to hold you like this...and never let you go." He pulled her in for another warm hug, and Sakura felt her eyes tearing up, but this time from happiness. "Hai...Syaoran. . .1 promise. ..kitto..." she said through tears. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the floral scent of _her_ special perfume... "Angel...starting now, I'm learning fast...teach me to love like you...heal me..."  
  
Sakura's knees weakened, half from relief, and half from the closeness of Syaoran against her. All the pain and guilt from last night had melted away in his arms. She swayed a bit, almost falling on the grass. The constriction on her chest had relaxed, along with the rest of her body. Sakura tethered dangerously starting to collapse, but this time, Syaoran was there to catch her.  
  
Resting in the crook of Syaoran's arm, she realized now *Ara...I was wrong...There _are_ words that can make up for the things I said last night. ..*Craning her neck to look at him, she said ~Syaoran...I want to say what I should have said a long time ago..." She wasn't able to finish as Syaoran leaned down and captured her lips with his. Sakura's mind raced as the warm lips brushed hers again and again. He tasted of dark chocolate, deep and sweet. The taste of his lips danced in her mouth. While Syaoran deepened the kiss running his hand unconsciously through her honey-colored hair. *She tastes like.. strawberries.. .sun-kissed strawberries.. •* he thought in a corner of his mind.  
  
After a minute, an eternity, they didn't know, they both pulled back slowly from their earth-shattering kiss. Jade-green met amber-brown. Their eyes never left one another's. "Aishiteru Syaoran...I love you.~ Sakura finished. Finally, her words rang true. Syaoran's heart sang from the overflowing emotions those simple, yet so complex words created inside him. He found his voice.  
  
"Aishiteru, my angel Sakura...now and till the end of time." Both gazed at each other, their love reflected in each other's eyes, and they leaned in for another kiss.  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all, Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me, and bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me.  
  
~*~#Epilogue*  
  
Clow Reed chuckled happily to himself as he shook some cracker crumbs off his traditional robes and his hands. From the feelings of the aura around those two, he knew everything had worked out for the best. He sighed contentedly. *Thls is one of those times when I'm glad I took those lessons in shape~shifting...* he thought, grinning inwardly. *Though I was always a pretty good fortune-teller, I never thought I'd be doing match~making...*  
  
Looking up, he saw Nadeshiko smiling down at him, surrounded by ribbons of her dress and floating leaves of Sakura blossoms. She blew him a kiss, and with it, a barely audible "Arigatou..." floated down to him. From that mischievous look in her eyes, he could tell she thought him amusing as a squirrel. Winking to the lovely seraph, he blew back a kiss. As the beautiful women vanished, wings and all, Clow murmured a incantation to go into where he belonged once more.  
  
"Spirits of portals and passages of the heavens and universe, I implore you to open for me a gateway. By will of the command of the sun and moon, release the entrance to me, I Clow Reed beseech you...Unlock!" The atmosphere around Clow glowed gently, the air humming with energy.  
  
With a swirl of sparkles and the aroma of spices as old as time itself, Clow Reed disappeared, only a trace of his power remaining. His last thought before he departed completely was; *The best of luck and my blessings. ..May happiness stay alongside the both of you always •••*   
  
There's some things I gotta clear up...  
  
I think I wrote Sakura outta character in a huuggeee way... gomen, she just sorta went berserk for that argument part *sweatdrop*....and another thing...Hai, they are 4th graders who are *ahem* kissing like high-school students...(*koff* ecchi Cherry *koff*) demo...they deal with some serious stuff, and magic, so I think they are pretty mature, (tho, thas _still_ pushing it a bit..";;;) ne? I think they go through some emotional experiences...(specially Syaoransama being trained by his magician family and alL..by the way, that sparring scene, I made it really strange and cruel for Syaoran-sama, but I sorta thought it was sorta kewl../'-") And I think you already realized it, but...I'm really, REALLY messing with the time-line here ppl".' stuff didn't happen at the time it was supposed to, and...even I'm not sure where it's supposed to take place.. .1 wanted it to be a first-season romance, but I wanted some of the future encounters to happen for the flash-backs of Syaoran and stuff....gomen nasai"~ 


End file.
